In Your Skin
by Alerting Alliteration
Summary: In a world where Naruto has disappeared, and Sasuke is back with grudging acceptance, two ninja are forced to go undercover in the Akatsuki. But are they prepared to handle what they find? An adventure that obstructs the line between good and evil forever
1. Chapter 1: I hate you?

Chapter one

_OK, _I thought to myself, _one more time. _I flipped backwards three times, giving myself the momentum to rocket tin the air. While airborne I turned myself upside down. I felt the wind rush in my ears, I couldn't concentrate. Shaking my head I forced myself to focus. I began spinning myself continiously in the air, like an upside down ballerina. Kunai spun on my fingers and I opened my eyes to aim at the ten trees that surrounded me in the clearing. _God damn it! _I wanted to scream. All I could see was a tangly mass of my own disgustingly bright pink hair. _It's now or never. _Picturing the clearing in my mind, I aimed blindly at my surroundings. Before I crashed to the ground I flipped myself over to land on my feet, panting.

"Not half bad."

I turned to see Sasuke leaning against a tree with his infamous smirk on his face. My expression immediately turned sour. It wasn't entirely fair of me to hate Sasuke as much as I did, but I couldn't help it.

One year ago Naruto had left again to look for Sasuke with Jiraiya. He had only been back from his previous training with Jiraiya for less than one year. I had just gotten used to laughing again, I had just gotten used to not worrying that he was dead every second of the day. The nightmares I had used to have stopped for the months he was back. After Naruto had mastered his Wind Jutsu he told me he was leaving. I begged Tsunade to let me go with him, but she refused. Looking back I guess she was right, but back then I was so angry.

Six months after Naruto went after him, Sasuke came back. It wasn't dramatic in the least. He told everyone he had defeated Itachi and left Orochimaru, who in a weakened state couldn't stop him. Sasuke had gotten his revenge, but somehow it made him even more aloof. I had waited for Naruto to come back the week after Sasuke arrived. Exactly eight days later Jiraiya returned…without Naruto.

Jiraiya told us that Naruto and he had been separated about a month after they set out. Jiraiya had looked for him for five months but couldn't find him. When Jiraiya got news that Sasuke had come back he thought that maybe Naruto was with him, and returned. It was obvious that Jiraiya thought Naruto was dead. I didn't dare believe anything else.

Belatedly, I turned to see where my marks had hit. Sasuke's remark had been a definite understatement. Every kunai had hit a tree trunk dead center besides one. It was the tree Sasuke was learning against. From a distance I could see that the puncture was shallow and askew, definitely not a shot that would kill an enemy.

Sasuke pulled the kunai out of the tree and twirled it on his left index finger. He looked at it with utter concentration, and for a moment I thought it was hypnotizing him. I stopped myself mid-thought and moved forward to take my property. Still concentrating on the throwing knife, the dark haired boy jumped away from me, only looking up when he started talking.

"You're not even going to say hello to me, Sakura? Isn't that a little bit rude? The Sakura I knew would _never _be impolite." His tone was light and teasing, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, actually I was _never _in the mood to talk to Sasuke.

"A lot of things have changed since you knew me, Sasuke, if you haven't noticed." There was a warning in my tone. Sasuke looked taken aback, whether it was because I actually said something to him, or the hatred in my voice I'm not sure.

"Nice of you to spare me a whole _fifteen _words! How thoughtful. This breaks the one month standing record of eleven. Don't you remember what you said to me when you first saw me? Let me refresh your memory: 'if you think things can be the same, you are wrong.'" As he imitated my voice he put on a falsetto that made him sound squeaky and annoying. I wondered fleetingly what Sasuke would be like as a girl.

"I doubt you said more than one hundred words to me the whole time we were in squad seven. Don't talk about being ignored to _me."_

Sasuke's voice took on a pleading note that I had never heard before. "Sakura you have said scarcely thirty words to me this whole month. It isn't my fault Naruto isn't here. If I remember what Lee said correctly, it was you who made him pro—"

Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed the kunai out of his hands and pressed it against his neck. I could feel the knife scraping against his skin every time he took a breath.

"Naruto didn't go after you just because of one stupid promise I tried to retract years after. Naruto loved you, Sasuke. You were his best friend, he thought of you…like family."

"Don't talk in the past tense; you couldn't kill me if you wanted to."

"Oh, I do want to, but that's not why. Naruto's dead, Sasuke, he died trying to bring you back, you asshole."

"…"

I withdrew the kunai from his throat, and for a second I wanted to smile. Sasuke hadn't even flinched through the whole exchange. Looking at him for a moment I felt a twinge of regret for what I had said. His skin was so white that it made him look sickly. Exactly how much time did he spend outside when he was with Orochimaru? Now that our conversation was over Sasuke had withdrawn back into his shell. He gave me the cold expressionless look he gave everyone else. It was almost too bad, that was the longest conversation I'd ever had with Sasuke.

I sighed. I suddenly realized that that was probably the longest conversation he'd had with anyone for the whole month he was back. Hell, it probably was the longest since he left Konoha. Being proud did have its set backs. No one would talk to Sasuke anymore. They were all afraid of him and resentful that he had betrayed them.

"Let's get some ramen, Sasuke. Help me get my kunai?"

"Whatever," he said, lazily walking around to get my throwing knives.

We walked in silence to Icharaki's. When we got there the old man beamed at Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you in a long time! What has it been? Three, four years?" I sat down as the man continued. "You used to come here all the time…who did you come with…?" Sasuke began to look uncomfortable. "…wait…don't tell me…it was with my favorite customer NARu—" It was amazing the way the man's face lit up at the sound of Naruto's name and then was instantly put out by the remembrance that Naruto was gone, was dead.

I felt so bad for the poor man, he looked close to tears. He didn't want to cry in front of us. I put on a fake smile, ugh, why did I feel like everyone was my responsibility?

"Your ramen really is the best! Naruto was right to make us come here when we were still Genin! It's too bad he can't be here with us right now! Knowing that dunce he's probably lost somewhere in the Sound Country too remote for anyone in their sane minds to go! I bet he's dreaming about ramen right now!"

I really was impressed with myself; I hadn't winced once at the sound of Naruto's name. I had just ignored the fact that I had a stab of pain in my chest every time I thought about him. I really should get an award for best actress. The old man looked like he genuinely believed Naruto was alive and reaming about ramen. Looking at the hope in his face I realized suddenly how much I wanted to believe Naruto was alive. It really was possible, the way he persisted. I doubted he was lost…but…even if he was captured and being tortured I'd be happy. I'd be happy that maybe I'd get to see him again, that maybe he was able to make someone laugh who was in prison with him. Just the fact that Naruto could be alive made my life feel so much more meaningful…yet…

As soon as Icharaki turned away Sasuke looked at me.

"Are you sure it's ok to make him believe that Naruto's alive? He'll be devastated when he knows Naruto's dead. Sakura, really, you should know better. You're acting like Kakashi, saying anything to make people stop worrying. It only makes things worse, you know. The worst thing you can give a person is false hope. It crushes them when they know. Sakura! What if he kills himself?! You will feel so bad! Sakura? Why are you smiling? This is serious! Are you even listening to me?"

Suddenly I couldn't take it any more. I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke looked miffed. I laughed even harder.

"Did hahahahaha you haha hear hahahahaha yourself? Hahahahahahaha. I was doubling over with squeals of mirth. The ramen had come but I had no desire to choke and die so I just sat there and laughed.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura?"

"Yeah Sasuke." I replied while trying to stifle giggles.

"Did I just say all that out loud?"

"Yes, Sasuke, that's probably more that what you've ever said to me in your whole life."

"That sentence didn't really work, Sakura."

"Give me a break I just freaking had a spasm attack."

"Spasm attack?"

"Shut up and eat before your food gets cold."

Sasuke and I were grinning at each other. I hadn't felt this happy in so long, I'd never seen Sasuke really smile like that before. Without thinking about it I got up and gave him a big friendly hug.

"I really did miss you…I was just so upset about Naruto…and plus I'm not the way I was before……I …you can be such an asshole sometimes." I mumbled into his shirt

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Sasuke asked, hugging me back.

"No." I let go and sat back in my chair. Smiling at him the whole time. We kept glancing at each other and laughing, and then we would start to choke and would have to stop. I was eating ramen with one of my best friends in the world sitting next to me. I would do everything in my power to get my other one back.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsunade

Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter! I've changed the point of view to Tsunade for this chapter, because I wanted to show what was happening with them…also I'm not sure whether it will be Jiraiya and Tsunade or Orochimaru and Tsunade….hahaha (I was kidding…sorta). The next chapter will be from Sakura's point of view again. I know some parts of my last chapter were random (like when Sakura burst out laughing) so thanks for sticking with me! I haven't gotten to the plot in the Summary yet but it's getting there! Tell me if I misspell names or get facts wrong! Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, this chapter starts at around the same time Chapter 1 does.

Al All

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tsunade  
**

Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk. _They should be here by now; most likely Sakura is training, and Sasuke…well, I don't know about that kid anymore. _She sighed, Ibiki was sure taking a long time, it had been a week since Gai had captured the two Akatsuki members on his way back from a top secret S rank mission in the Sound Country. It seemed that the two members were hard to crack; even the highly skilled torturer couldn't get out the full whereabouts of the cult. She just wanted this whole thing with the Akatsuki to be done and over with; she hadn't slept in weeks and was exhausted and grumpy all the time.

The door squeaked open and Tsunade looked up, distracted from her thoughts. Iruka walked in and placed his hands on her desk in frustration. He was shaking so furiously that is brown ponytail swayed back and forth like a metronome. Seeing it was just an annoyed Chuunin, Tsunade went back to surveying the papers in front of her.

"Hokage, are you sure you know what you're doing?" He was gripping her desk so hard that Tsunade was sure his hands would start bleeding at any moment.

"Although that question was insolent I'll reply." Tsunade sighed again and put her work to one side. This was something that required her full attention. She looked up at the man's furious face and continued. "I understand that you are concerned, Iruka, but you are being ridiculous. We are not talking about two Genin in squad seven. Sasuke and Sakura and both Chuunin now, and frankly, if you ask me, I think that they are above the level of many Jounin. You know as well as me, Iruka Sensei, that those two are even more capable to do this mission than you. In many ways Sakura and Sasuke are equal to Kakashi. Stop acting like a mother hen worrying over her chicks! They are grown up now and they will be required to do more and more dangerous missions! Pull yourself together, Iruka, you are a Konoha ninja, not an elementary school teacher!"

Tsunade knew that her words were harsh, but they were definitely necessary. Iruka had lapsed back into his protective mode about one month ago. He was reluctant to let his students graduate and even more hesitant to let his former student go on dangerous missions. But those students were Genin; he was stepping across the line when he wanted to prevent Chuunin from serving their village..

Tsunade had never seen him like this before. Kakashi had told her that he was like this when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to take the Chuunin exams for the first time. Naruto's disappearance must have triggered it.

Even though Tsunade had given it her best shot, Iruka wasn't completely convinced. "But…don't you think that…after…" He trailed off at the end of his sentence and fiddled with the edge of his vest.

Tsunade's expression softened at the anguish in the younger man's face. "Naruto _disappeared, _Iruka, we have no idea what happened to him. You are assuming that his lack of skill got him killed by the Akatsuki, but that could be entirely false; Naruto could be alive for all we know."

Iruka sighed and shifted his gaze to the floor. "I can't think that, Fifth Hokage, It would hurt too much when I found out he was dead. It's easier to think he's dead and mourn for him now than to hope for a return that will never come." _Yeah, _Tsunade thought to herself, _but then who will go looking for him if he's alive?_

"Well anyway," Tsunade spoke aloud, "Whether or not to accept this mission is Sasuke and Sakura's choice. The only possible number of people for this mission is two, and as a two person team they are the best."

"Yes, but…" Iruka seemed a bit more cheery at the change of subject, but something was still bothering him.

Tsunade sighed in over exaggerated exasperation. "What is it _now_, Iruka Sensei?"

"Well…don't you think it is unfortunate that they have to go on this mission together?"

"I just told you," said Tsunade, brushing him aside in an irritated manner, "they make the perfect team."

"No not _that!" _Iruka's frustration was bordering on disrespect.

"Then what _do _you mean, Iruka! You have taken up too much of my time as it is!" Tsunade shouted at him, standing up from her chair.

"What I mean," Murmured Iruka "is that Sakura and Sasuke aren't talking, and when I say not talking I don't mean the way _everyone _is with Sasuke now. No, Sakura's mad at Sasuke, and it's personal."

"With betrayal everything is personal!" Tsunade snapped a little more maliciously than she meant to at Iruka. He could practically see the flames burning in her eyes.

Iruka looked surprised. "You're right, Sakura and Sasuke are ninjas, they are mature enough to handle this." He began retreating, backing up one step at a time. Tsunade sighed for the fiftieth time that day.

"Dismissed," She watched Iruka bolt out the door before she rested her head in her hands. She wasn't in the mood to work. She smiled bitterly; it was almost laughable how similar those two were to her first Genin squad.

"Thinking about Orochimaru?" Tsunade turned her chair slowly to face the window. There was Jiraiya perched on a tree, grinning at her like the wolf he was. She loved the way his silver hair caught the sun's rays and glistened in the afternoon.

"Not in particular. I was thinking about all three of us…all six of us…" Tsunade smiled in the same bitter way she had before.

"I figured, by the way you almost bit Iruka's head off."

"You're lucky I'm having a good day, I could have…well…I could have don a number of horrible things to you."

"I figured you wanted the company."

"Ha! You were there a total of thirty seconds before Iruka came!

"It was forty-five, Tsunade, are you losing your touch?" He teased her.

"Watch it or I'll pummel you to death."

"Oh yes, and that is something I know from near experience." Jiraiya nodded wisely.

Tsunade swiveled her chair back to fact the door and began tapping her fingers again, more violently.

"Having fun communicating with your desk in Morse code?"

"You're not funny you know," Tsunade said dryly. Jiraiya jumped in through the window onto Tsunade's desk and sat down cross legged.

"How's that one way conversation going?" He asked, lazily watching her perfectly manicured finger nails as they rose and lowered from the wooden surface.

"Shut up." Tsunade tapped her fingers even harder and faster. The old man waited patiently as the blonde vented her frustration into her desk. He scooted closer to her.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said, suddenly serious. He was about an inch away from her.

"What is it, JiJi?" The gorgeous woman asked calmly. She had ceased her tapping and now was resting her head in her hands again, watching him watching her.

"Hey!" The sage moved back from her," I thought you stopped calling me that when we became Chuunin! You bet that I wouldn't pass the exams, and if I did you would stop calling me that horrible pet name! Orochimaru even promised to give you breast implants if _you_ passed!"

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled back, getting up from her seat and walking around her desk so he was in front of him, face to face. "You promised you would _never _speak of that again to _anyone!" _

"If you slip, I slip" JiJi smiled sardonically.

"Fine, fine, I won't call you 'JiJi' anymore." Tsunade was smiling as well, "though it _does _suit you."

The former team mates shook hands in mock formality and Tsunade sat on her desk next to him with her legs dangling off the sides. She began slumping from exhaustion. The amount of energy she had exerted in the past weeks was finally catching up with her. Functioning on twenty hours of sleep a week was not ideal for _anyone's _body, even the Hokage's. Finally she was unable to keep herself upright and leaned against her friend for support.

"What were you going to say again?" She asked drowsily. Jiraiya watched her struggling to keep herself awake to hear his answer and ultimately failing. She had begun to dose off on his shoulder. Feeling her shiver against him he pulled her closer.

"Nothing," he whispered to her softly. She was asleep by now. She looked so peaceful while she slept, like an angel, but so much more vulnerable. He leaned down and stroked a lock of shimmering yellow hair from her sleep deprived face. He looked at her innocent form nuzzled against him lovingly before gently kissing her forehead. Tsunade stirred in her sleep but sank deeper into his arms.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter! I know that right now it's mostly conversation but the action is coming! Please review. It's OK if you flame as long as you do it in such a delicate and sophisticated manner that I don't know what you are saying! 

…or…you can write a 'flame disguised as a compliment". It's really simple:

Lame compliment

Burning insult

Even lamer compliment

It works every time…wait…did I just give you tips on how to insult me…? Oh well! Be sure to follow my instruction for an undetected flame! And I haven't decided on specific pairings yet so I'm open to suggestions!

Thanks again

Al All (Alerting Alliteration)


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious stickynote

Not much really happens in this chapter (sorry), it's kind of transitional. But considering I'm posting it really quickly, it's not that bad! Again, mostly conversation, but after the next chapter more action is coming! This one is really short, but I don't force myself to make chapters long (if I did they would be unbearably boring). Thank you every one who has reviewed my story! Please feel free to giving me suggestions on pairings!

Thanks! Al All

* * *

**In Your Skin**

**Chapter 3: The mysterious sticky note**

"Knock already!" I yelled at Sasuke as we stood outside the door to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura, look at the door." Sasuke was lingering, hovering, and that kind of thing really annoyed me.

"I am looking at the door and there's noth!—…oh." Sasuke's finger was pointing up at a sticky not with 'DO NOT DISTURB' written on it in bold letters (not that that made much of a difference on a two square inch piece of paper).

"That's idiotic!" I continued ranting on, "why would anyone pay attention to a 'do not disturb' _sticky note!_ I mean it's a _sticky note _for God's sake!"

"We might as well wait for her to come out, she'll be furious if we annoy her during something important."

"I thought _this _was supposed to be important, an ANBU member told us to come here and to 'talk to the honorable Fifth Hokage'! When was the last time an ANBU member came to talk to us about anything?" The heat was rushing to my face as I gestured at the door.

"I don't know, I have only been a Chuunin for a month, you tell me," said the Uchiha with an unusual show of meekness.

"I still can't believe they made you a Chuunin without having to take the exams." I scoffed.

"It had nothing to do with them liking me, the Jounins were just afraid I might kill someone." Sasuke retorted bitterly, shoving his hands in his pockets like he used to when we were Genin. I laughed and punched my friend lightly in the arm.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true."

"Whatever, don't try to change the subject. The point is, we should go in there anyway……………"

"What is it?" Sasuke whispered, noticing the way my sentence had trailed off.

"I just realized." I said my eyes wide with shock.

"Just realized what, Sakura, your expression is scaring me."

"That isn't Tsunade's handwriting."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; don't be stupid, I've been training with her almost as long as you were training with Orochimaru!" My fear made me snap at him a little harsher than I meant to. It was more than likely that Tsunade was being held captive, and that meant it had to be by someone who had strength equal to hers.

Sasuke ignored the quiver in my voice, "Guess I really _should _have stuck around."

"Just realizing that now?"

"Sakura, Shut up! I'm trying to think." Sasuke put his hands on his temples and closed his eyes; it made him look like he was constipated.

"_Trying _is a key word." I sneered at him.

"Ugh! I've got nothing!"

"Well, I do, if you'd shut up long enough to here me out." I replied, annoyed. Sasuke turned and looked at me attentively.

I stated my idea with purpose. "We should open the door and attack the person who's holding Tsunade hostage."

"But the door is locked from the inside. It's one of those special ninja proof ones. No jutsus will work on it. Only a person with insanely monstrous super strength could force it open." Sasuke's eyes were shining at the prospect of a fight. I sighed, some things never change.

"No problem then."

"Look Sakura," Sasuke was exasperated at me in an amusing way, "I know I'm strong, but I definitely would not describe myself as someone with mon—"

"Not you, dimwit."

"Sakura," Sasuke smirked at me in disbelief, "you can't think that _you _would be able to open this door?!"

"Yes I do. Watch and learn, little boy." The dark haired youngling gaped at the confidence in my voice. As I pushed against the door the metal began denting. Sasuke's mouth opened even wider.

"A lot of things _have _changed since I left."

"Believe me, you have no idea." Using my full strength I pushed against the door and it broke with a clean (and very satisfying) smash. Sasuke and I leaped into the room with kunai out and ready before we stopped in our tracks.

As soon as we entered, Jiraiya and Tsunade sprung apart quickly and smiled overly pleasantly.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Tsunade casually retorted.

"Or reading signs on doors?" Jiraiya added.

"We came here because we were sent." I stated firmly. "You wanted to see us?" Frankly, I was relieved we didn't have to fight; Sasuke looked disappointed.

"Yes…" The female Sannin said hesitantly, "But a whole lot more people were supposed to come…" We all turned to look at the doorway. There was a mass of Jounin and Chuunin standing in the hall outside, all of them wearing amused and annoyed expressions on their faces.

"We're all here." Said Kakashi, while leaning against the door frame, "Now let's get this meeting started, before Ibiki is done."

* * *

Yeah, it was really short right? Did it leave you on the edge of your seat?! (Probably not). If you are dying to know more, give me a review and maybe I'll update faster! Flames as always are welcome (as long as they are submitted in the proper format. See author's note at the end of Chapter two for details). I promise I'll read your reviews no matter how boring/insulting/long/rant-like/pointless/random they are! I love you all that much! 

Love (but no kisses)

Al All


	4. Chapter 4: Like teacher, like student

Hahahaha this chapter suuuuuuuuuuper long by my standards. Don't get intimidated by my long paragraphs, pleaaaaaaaaaaase read all the way through! No action in this chapter (sorry) but there is blood! That must count for something right? Blood and violence are _close_ to action. Ok now I get to yell at you...HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME I SPELLED ICHARAKU WRONG! Come on people! When I do something wrong I want to know right away so I can fix it! Keep that in mind while you're reading my stoy (assuming you don't get intimidated by my strange Author's note and actually read in that is)! I love everyone who commented on my story so far! So if you want to be loved think of something to blather on about.

Al All

* * *

**In your skin **

**Chapter 4: Like teacher, like student**

Kakashi stood at the head of the mob of Shinobi and lead them inside Tsunade's office. I watched the Fifth's face morph until it settled into an expression of rage. She glanced at Jiraiya, turned beet read and then glared at Kakashi until he stopped in his tracks. "Last time I checked _I _was Hokage and this was _my _meeting. _I _will be the one to decide when this meeting starts and when it ends. If Ibiki's done he will just have to wait, won't he?" Wow…Tsunade-sama was obviously in a very bad mood. I wonder if it had anything to do with what had happened between her and Jiraiya before Sasuke and I came in.

Whatever it was, it was scaring me. To escape her wrath I edged closer to the old sage (something I would never do normally). Seeing the direction I was moving Jiraiya winked at me. I looked back and forth between Jiraiya and Tsunade in indecision. Which one, pervert or bitch? Luckily the decision was taken out of my hands when Sasuke moved between us, glaring at the old man. I smiled to myself, Sasuke sure had become overprotective.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed, scanning the crowd for her right hand woman. The dark haired Jounin stepped forward reluctantly.

"Ho-…Hokage-sama…" She stuttered. The fear in her voice was undeniable.

Tsunade stepped forward angrily with her hands balled into fists. Even though her anger wasn't directed at him, Sasuke stepped closer to me and clutched my arm. All the Jounin and Chuunin stepped back, leaving Shizune to fend for herself.

"I told you to get only the _best _Chuunin and Jounin. What is this?!" She gestured in anger at the Ninja cowering behind Shizune.

"W-well..." Shizune stammered. She waited for Tsunade to interrupt her, and when she didn't she continued. " I wanted to bring the former rookie nine…and Neji, Lee and TenTen…so I brought them…an…and that meant bringing their parents…as well as getting the best Jounin…and I knew Iruka-Sensei would want to come…so I thought I could bring all the academy teachers and—"

"Enough, enough," Tsunade shouted impatiently. "I don't need anymore excuses. How am I supposed to conduct an important meeting with so many people?"

"I…I…I could send them away…?"

"It's too late for that." Tsunade said, annoyed. She seemed to calm herself down a bit and sighed. "Come on back in, everyone, we might as well get started, since you're all here."

Sasuke finally seemed to notice that he was cutting off my circulation and let go of my arm. He looked slightly embarrassed and stepped way. Watching him fidget I wondered how I had used to idolize him. He just was a normal kid, like me or Naruto…actually none of use could really be classified as normal. The point was, however, that Sasuke really wasn't an "Ice-prince" or "cold"…he could be kind of …shy I guess. Naruto had seen that side of Sasuke before, I could have, I just never wanted to.

With the tension lifted everyone began talking while Tsunade went to get her paper work. Ino spotted me and waved. Seeing I was next to Sasuke, she gave me a quizzical expression. It was a well known fact in the village that I hated Sasuke and couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, it was partly my fault Sasuke didn't have any friends. Since I would leave whenever Sasuke came into the same room as me, my friends had to choose who to hang out with. Naturally, they chose me; everyone had misgivings about Sasuke's intentions nowadays anyway. Besides, I was a lot more fun to be around. Who wants to be friends with a guy who sits in the corner and says nothing the whole time? It really ruins the positive atmosphere.

Seeing Ino's curiosity, I mouthed "Later." at her. She raised her eyebrows, glancing from him to me with a scandalous expression on her face. I rolled my eyes and used a glare I had picked up from Tsunade to make her stop. The rest of my friends wanted to come up to me but were prevented by the fact I was so close to Tsunade…and also because Sasuke was next to me. I tried to catch Lee's eye but he deliberately looked away and started talking overly enthusiastically with TenTen. I sighed and glance at Sasuke. He had moved even farther away from me and was staring stonily ahead. His hands were shoved in his pockets. He learns forward slightly so his hair was covering more of his face. _Here we go again, back to his old emo self. _This whole meeting was getting on my nerves.

Why can't I be friends with whoever I want without hurting people's feelings? If I wanted to be friends with Sasuke why couldn't I just be friends with Sasuke? _Because you've never really been friends with Sasuke before, _a voice chided in my head. It was partly true. When we had been on Team Seven together we hadn't been close at all. He was my team mate, my crush, but he was not my friend. Everyone must think I was falling back in love with him. I prevented myself from laughing out loud. _Me _back in love with Sasuke again? Not going to happen, _definitely _not gong to happen. I had been a stupid girl. Sasuke was _not _boyfriend material. It would be torture to go out with someone that moody and detached. The kind of person who would be a good boyfriend was exactly the opposite, someone more like…

Tsunade had finally gathered her papers and was standing in front of the group. "Most of you who are Jounin know why you are here. But for those of you who are not, and do not, I will explain. Gai-sensei had a lucky encounter on his way back form a mission two weeks ago, and brought back two Akatsuki members. Hopefully, when Ibiki is done torturing them, we will soon know the Akatsuki's whereabouts. However, I don't plan on sending a whole bunch of Ninja to go and attack right away. We know hardly anything about the Akatsuki. This may be only a minor base. To be able to wipe them out completely we need to kill their leader. And to kill their leader w need to now where and who he is. The Akatsuki are unaware that two members in their cult have been captured. We may never get this chance again. I propose that we sent two Shinobi undercover, disguised as them. This is a very danger mission, but it is nesissary. We'll also need a back up squad to lurk behind the main two at a safe distance. The back up squad should consist of two teams. That is what all of you are here for. I have already chosen the two I would like to go undercover. This mission in not a direct order. I need to know I am not crazy for doing this." The old woman took a breath; she was unaccostumed to asking for help, "Frankly, I would also like all of your approval on the two I want to give this mission to. It is up to you to decide who the backup team should be. As I said, the duo is decided. I would like to give this mission to…Sakura and Sasuke."

Suddenly I felt the whole room's eyes on me. I wanted to step closer to Sasuke for support, but I was too proud to take the chance that he would move away from me. Instead I just stood up taller and defiantly met their gaze. I had to, since Sasuke wasn't going to be the one to stare them down. I knew I looked much more confident than I felt. Five minutes ago I would have thought, _a mission with Sasuke? No problem! _But now I realized it would be much harder than that.

Years of resentment and anger lay between us, that's not something you could forget over a bowl of ramen and a broken door. Besides…this was in the Akatsuki…the people who most likely killed Naruto…the people who would have him if he was still alive. So much was at stake in this mission. I knew we could _not _fail.

"Sakura? Sasuke? Do you accept?" Tsunade demanded. I was about to open my mouth to agree when Sasuke interrupted.

"If it is alright with you Hokage-sama I would like to talk this over with Sakura, alone." Surprisingly Tsunade nodded her head gravely. I had no idea what Sasuke was up to, but I trusted him so I guess I had to support him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, please continue discussing the backup team while we consult." We bowed and left the room. As soon as we were in the hall I attacked Sasuke.

"So? What do you want to _talk _about, Sasuke?' I said fiercely.

He didn't look at me directly. He scuffed the floor with his foot, with his hands in his pockets again. I scowled at him.

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" He took a deep breath and said the next sentence so quickly I almost missed what he said. "I'm not going." I stared at him for a long time without looking at him. Was this really Sasuke? This wimp who was giving up before he tried? He had lived his life for revenge, and now that it was over he had no resolve. Didn't he care that it was by his own recklessness that Naruto wasn't here anymore? Did he not care about him enough to want to protect him, to scour the ends of the earth for him?

I had thought that he would help me look fro Naruto…that together we'd get our best friend back…but he wasn't even brave enough to fact the Akatsuki in disguise! I was so angry at him. In three long steps I grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped him across the face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled. His eyes opened wide in surprise, but his face still wore a dazed expression. I shook him, "How dare you say 'I'm not going'! How dare you want to 'talk to Sakura, alone'! How dare you refuse to _me _with that goddamned guilty expression on your face! Do you think that your not going will affect _my _decision? I am agreeing, _Sasuke-kun. _After all that I've shown you today do you still think _I _need protection? Well let me tell you something! I don't need you, _Uchiha. _I don't care one bit that you aren't going on this mission with me." The last sentence was a lie and I think he knew it. He turned his bloody, beaten, bleeding face to me. This time he was the one begging _me _to stay.

"Sakura…-chan, I'm not ready for this mission. _We _are not ready for this mission, as a team. If we go we will surely get killed. Is that what Naruto would want? Do you think it would make him happy to see us throwing our lives away for revenge? Because that's what you're talking about, Sakura-_chan, _revenge. Hokage-sama knew how emotionally attached we are to this mission, that's why she wants to send us. I've battled with the Akatsuki, I know how dangerous they are, you—"

"I have also seen how 'dangerous' the Akatsuki are, Uchiha." I threw his name back at him like an insult again.

"That's not the point, _Haruno. _This is no longer a contest to see who is the better fighter! There are our lives!"

"And I know I will regret it my whole life if I don't take this mission."

"You'll regret it your whole life if you _fail _this mission, Haruno."

"I won't fail."

"But what if we do? It might ruin the chance to eliminate the Akatsuki forever. We should let someone who is more capable take over this mission. The Fifth only is asking us to take this because she knows it's important to us."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT?!" I screamed at Sasuke in fury. (Though, inside what I really wanted to do was heal his face. Healer instinct, what can I say?)

"Yes." He stated flatly, I was suddenly aware of how much blood was in his mouth.

"Fine, I'll ask Tsunade myself!"

"Sakura, no!" He said, slipping out of the formality we had instated earlier, but it was too late. I burst in through the door and marched right up to the blonde woman at the front. The Chuunin and Jounin parted for me.

"Did you only give us this mission because you know it's important to us?!"

She stared at me in shock.

"ANSWER ME TSUNADE!"

"No, Sakura, I didn't.

"WHY?!" I was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at me, astonished, but were clustered around the door. They had been listening to every word Sasuke and I had said to each other.

Tsunade sighed and spoke in a voice used to calm down a child having a tantrum. "Sakura, you and Sasuke really _are _the best two for this mission. You may not be as experienced as Jiraiya or myself, but that isn't the most important thing for this mission. You, Sakura, have amazing intelligence that is only rivaled by Shikamaru. This will help you collect information efficiently without arousing suspicion. Sasuke's sharingun is extremely useful on this mission as well. He will be able to gauge how powerful his opponents are."

I was breathing slowly now, exhaling anger and inhaling calmness. "Then why not Shikamaru and Neji or Hinata for this mission? Sasuke can't see chakra levels the way they can, and you said yourself that Skikamaru's smarter than me."

"That is true, Shikamaru _is _smarter than you. But what if he is found out? Shikamaru does not posses the Genjutsu ability you do to cover up his mistakes, nor the physical strength you posses that may be required to get out of a tough situation. Also you are a medical ninja, a group with you in it has a much higher chance of survival than anyone else, no matter how skilled they are in ninjutsu."

"Ok, but why Sasuke? Why not Neji or Hinata, or anyone in the Hyuuga clan for that matter?"

"Be patient youngling." Tsunade smiled at me in such a way that I had no idea what she was thinking (who would have guessed she was thinking, _Sakura is getting more and more like me every day?_) "While Hinata or Neji could us Byakugun to measure the user's amount of chakra they would not be able to analyze their ability. It is a well known fact that the Akatsuki have large stores of chakra, what we don't know is what every member can do. Sasuke's sharingun would let him memorize the user's technique quickly so we could use the information to develop a counter attack before we decide to ambush them. Are those good enough reasons for you?"

"Yes. Great, Sasuke and I agree. Please precede, Hokage-sama, I am going to take Sasuke to the infirmary before he passes out because of the pain." I turned and peeked out the door where I saw Sasuke lying on the ground, unconscious. "Oops, too late…don't worry, Hokage-sama, we'll be packed and ready to go, tomorrow…we'll be awaiting your instructions!"

I skipped out the door, _Hmmmm everything seemed to be going well…I know I spoke for Sasuke but after I explain to him why we are the best two for the mission I'm sure he'll agree! _I was vaguely aware of everyone gaping at me as I bounded in the hall, swung Sasuke over my shoulder and sprinted to the infirmary. The only person who was not surprised was Tsunade. She smiled as I left and clapped her hands to get things started again.

I know, long huh? The paragraphs got kind of wordy but...I couldn't help myself. Tell me what you want in my story! If you really hated this chapter and wanted more action, TELL ME! On the other hand, if you liked this chapter that would be nice to know too. I almost forgot! Do you notice that in every chapter I have at least one part where people yell at each other? I did and it freaked me out, am I getting repetitive and boring?

I know that right now there aren't really any set pairings but that's not my fault. It's your fault! TELL ME WHO YOU WANT PAIRED UP! I want to know who you want! If you don't suggest anything I'm going to have to do something really gross...like Sakura and Orochimaru...or Sasuke and Jiraiya...(unless you like that...). Please review, it's the only thing keeping me writing (not really but you seem need the encouragement).

* * *

Thanks 

Al All


	5. Chapter 5: Ninja rule 25

Feel free to yell at me for not getting this chapter up for a long time…I've been stressed, and I got really sick, and then I got grounded, and then I had to audition for musical crap and then I……..ummm I ran out of excuses. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter because it was really hard for me to write. I don't really like it very much, it's kind of emo in my opinion but…whatever…you'll survive. I have to thank everyone who encouraged me to write this. I finished the chapter today but I probably wouldn't have typed it up if I hadn't gotten encouragement from people. I love you all! Even if you haven't reviewed my story, but you like to read it: I LOVE YOU! Don't worry about this becoming an angst fic, it won't. This is going to be my emo chapter, I'm just letting my characters let it all out…you know, sobbing and cutting and stuff like that!

Thank you,

Al All

P.S. If you want to skip the first five paragraphs, go ahead, the gist of it is that Sasuke is living at the Uchiha house, and Sakura is taking him home after giving him more sedative.

* * *

**In Your Skin**

**Chapter 5**

_Wow, _I considered saying it aloud but dreaded the possibility that the word might echo. I shifted Sasuke to my right shoulder, for such a small guy he definitely was pretty heavy. I felt kind of bad for him. After I took him to the hospital he should've woken up in about five minutes, but after I had healed up his face I decided he might be a little more open to reason if he woke up in his own house. So I gave him some heavy sedative to keep him asleep and snuck out of the hospital with him (which was extremely easy considering I was the only capable medical ninja not at Tsunade's meeting). Then I had rummaged through his pockets until I found his keys and…lets just say I let myself in.

I had been really surprised about his house, perhaps I shouldn't have been, but I was. After Sasuke left to go train with Orochimaru, the apartment that he had been living at since he was ten had been cleaned out and…given away. When Tsunade had told him this after he came back he had simply requested to return living in the Uchiha family headquarters. The place had been abandoned for years, but recently Tsunade had tried to get it fixed back up. She seemed more than happy that Sasuke would be there to keep the place up and running.

Personally I found the whole place kind of creepy. I don't know why he insisted on staying there, it was so dark and gross. Walking into the main building where he stayed by myself made me want to electro shock Sasuke to wake him up. I didn't though, because I am a ninja, not a stupid little girl.

The floor was wood and it was amazingly shiny, so shiny that I didn't take off my shoes for fear of slipping and dropping Sasuke. There was one couch in the whole living room. It was white and it had the look of a piece of furniture that had never been sat on.

The kitchen was to my left and looked pristine clean. The place was so huge that I had to open several doors until I found a bedroom that looked like it was Sasuke's. (I was extremely proud of myself because I found his clothing in the dresser.) With a sigh I placed Sasuke gently on top of his bed and then rummaged around in the linen closet until I found a blanket to put over him.

Now that he was in bed I didn't know what to do. I paced up and down in his room a few times until I decided that it was time to do something useful. Sasuke and I had to leave the next morning, and Sasuke would be out cold for a long time to come so I would need to pack for him. I opened the door to his dresser and then realized how stupid I was being.

Sasuke and I were going undercover so we wouldn't be able to take anything that might give us away as Leaf Ninja. Also, Tsunade would want to hive us a packet about the people we were to impersonate. I would have to go over to Tsunade's office and get the information we needed. She would also wan to show us the prisoners personally so we wouldn't get anything wrong when we transformed. I glanced at Sasuke "sleeping" and drew myself over to him. He was so much different when he slept. He looked so innocent and…pale. Sasuke looked deathly white, far lighter than the glow of healthy human skin. I touched his forehead and his temperature was normal. Fearing for his life I grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

His pulse was there but so was something else. Angry read marks were slashed across his wrists. Some were new; they looked like they had been made this morning. Sasuke was a cutter? Everyone always made jokes about him being emo but no one actually expected him to be. Without thinking I healed his wrist and then grabbed his other arm and repeated again. It explained why he looked so fatigued though, the cutting. The blood loss was affecting him physically. I pulled out some nutritional vitamins that would help restore him into health, and wrote down a note.

_Sasuke,_

_Take one of each when you wake up. **Don't leave the house!** I'll be back tonight. We need to talk._

_-Sakura_

I left it and the pills on his bedside table with some water and sighed as I watched his heavy breathing. I shouldn't have been so rough on him today. NO wonder he fainted from blood-loss so quickly; he already was running on halfway. _Well, _I thought, _I better leave before he wakes up, he's definitely not going to listen to the part of the note that says "Don' leave the house."_ I smiled, made my way through the mansion, and sprinted over the way I had come to the Hokage Ninja Building.

Once inside I paused in the hall. Should I go and interrupt Tsunade? Of course, I shouldn't be shy, not after everything that happened today. I walked gingerly over to her office and peaked into the wreck that used to be her door. NO one was there. I stomped my foot in exasperation. Nothing was going well today! Well, no use in throwing a tantrum with no on to see. I might as well look for her, it won't make a difference how long I'm gone when Sasuke wakes up, wreck less bastard. Wandering through the halls of the building I was starting to get frustrated. It was night and hardly anyone was here, maybe Tsunade had gone home to drink. I turned around to go back when I hear a woman's screaming.

Without hesitation I turned around and ran towards the horrifying sound. As I got closer to her I was able to distinguish her wails of anguish from the words that she was saying. Suddenly the screaming stopped, but I could hear her better than ever. I was right outside the room she was in and heard every word she was saying.

"NO! No anything but that…I can't…I'll…" I cursed my lack of Byakugan because I knew she must be making a defeated gesture. _I have to get inside and save her! Who was this horrible man tormenting her anyway? What criminal would dare to assault a woman in the very heart of the village, where the Hokage spent most of her time no less?! _I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"Don't kill him please…I'll tell you e-everything I know about the Akatsuki, just put down the knife…I'll tell you anything you need to know!" Her voice was shrill and edged with hysteria. This woman was suffering but I could do nothing to help her.

"Haha…so you finally came to your senses? We'll make a deal/I'll ask you a question and every second you hesitate to answer I'll drive the knife farther into his throat." The woman made a whimpering sound. "There, there, as long as you give me the information I need, your little friend will survive, at least for today."

I backed away from the door and into the wall. Tsunade had told us Ibiki was torturing the Akatsuki members for the whereabouts of the headquarter but…I never though that it would be like this…I…_You were being stupid _I admitted to myself, _Cruelty is part of being a ninja, that is she life you have chosen. No matter how pitiful that woman sounds now, you must remember that she is an Akatsuki member, a cold blooded murderer; she has probably killed hundreds of innocent people. She deserves to be tortured. _The words were sensible, but at the same time I wanted to believe them I doubted them. What would I do if Naruto, Sasuke, or even Sai were going to be killed if I didn't disclose information about Konoha? I myself would die for this village, but was I willing to let someone I cared about, even loved, die for it?

More than anything at that moment I wanted to betray my village. My own daring frightened me as I frantically suppressed the desire to burst into the room and push Ibiki against the wall. I could hear the woman's soft murmur. This was the woman I had to pretend to be for the next months of my life. I could imagine myself in her position perfectly, softly whispering information that would save my friend, but knowing at the same time that I was only prolonging the death of my comrade and myself. She knew at that moment that she would die in the alien environment of an unwelcome place, and by betraying her organization she was condemning herself to a life where she didn't belong anywhere. Did she love the man that Ibiki was slowly driving a knife into? While I didn't want to admit it, the answer was clear in her voice. The man in front of her was trying to tell her to shut her mouth and let him die, but she couldn't.

This woman was human, and to her Konoha was the enemy.

* * *

Somehow I found my way back to Sasuke's house, the Uchiha mansion. Logically I told myself I should go back to my apartment and get some sleep before the next day. Illogically I didn't want to be alone; I just wanted to see Sasuke…even though I hoped he was asleep. AS I fumbled with his key and opened the door slowly, I was affronted by a sudden inexplicable grief. I suppressed my sobs; if Sasuke was awake I didn't want him to see me cry. Blindly, I made my way through the pitch black building and found Sasuke's room

I pushed his door open quietly and looked at the bulge in his bed with relief. _The sedative must still be active in his body, I'm glad I gave him that extra shot. _Without a sound I walked over and curled up in the farthest corner of his room. I pulled my knees against my chest and rocked back and forth. What I had heard frightened and disturbed me…this…this wasn't like what we had to endure in the Chuunin exams, it was so much worse. _I can't cry, rule number 25 in the ninja handbook, I'm not weak but…do I really want to be a ninja anymore?_

_Don't be a wimp, face up to the fact that Konoha isn't full of rainbows and butterflies and grow up! _I justified to myself.

But still…I could hear that woman's voice in my head screaming for the man that she loved. Naruto, even though he has been accepted for dead, it makes me want him back alive even more. I would tell the Akatsuki anything they wanted to know just to have Naruto back alive with me I realized with horror. And Sasuke, just what happened when he was gone that made him so hurt, that made him hurt himself?

I didn't even realize I was crying until the cold droplets fell onto my legs. Frantically I wiped away at the tears in my eyes, trying not to make a sound for fear of waking Sasuke. _I don't want him to see me like this, I vowed to myself I would never be weak again…I can't…_Suddenly I felt arms encircling me, Sasuke was pulling me against him.

"Sakura…" The way he said my name was like sighing. I held my breath so I couldn't sob. When I tried to use my voice it cracked as I faltered through my sentence.

"What is it?" I asked, hanging limply in his arms. "How long have you been awake?" It was hard to sound offended when I was a wet mess.

"The whole time…I'm sorry, I didn't think that…" He looked at me suddenly, pulling away to look me in the eyes with his hands at his sides. Sasuke had just figured out I was holding my breath and new why. "You don't have to prove anything to me anymore. I know that you aren't the same as when I left. Sakura, I know you aren't weak. It's ok to cry, if you don't…you might let out all that pain…in other ways." He broke his gaze and looked down onto his unscarred wrists. "Thank you."

I let me breathe go and started to cry uncontrollably. I know longer tried to stop myself from exposing my grief, I just let it pour out of me, falling down in masses from my eyes. Sasuke held me and I cried into his shirt. By the time I was done it was soaking wet. When I looked up at him I saw one tear silently running down his cheek.

"When was the last time you cried? He asked. It was impossible to know what he was thinking.

I dried my face with my sleeve and when I looked up again I was me, calm and collected Sakura. "Last time I cried was after you left." It was true, but I saw the way my words tore him apart inside, and wished I had said it some other way.

" You didn't cry at Naruto's funeral?"

"I was too shocked, I guess, I didn't believe it. Him leaving left me with a numb emptiness…besides, you know rule # 25: 'A ninja must never show emotion.'"

Without warning Sasuke took me by the shoulders and shook me. "Don't give me that Bullshit about 'rule # 25'! Who cares? I don't. Do you?" His rage disintegrated and he faltered. " Do you think he's alive?"

Sasuke didn't need to clarify who he meant, I knew. "Yes, I do." This time when I looked up my eyes weren't shining with tears, but with hope.

* * *

So there it is. It's my least favorite chapter so far. So when you review (because of course you are going to review, right?!) don't say things like "Wow, I can't believe you thought this was good." Flames are extremely welcome but understand: I DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS GOOD! Hehe that sentence must have really jumped out at those of you that weren't really paying attention.

Thank you for all the great reviews so far! I appreciated all the suggestions on pairings (no one told me to right an OroSaku story to my relief). I inserted some mild SasuSaku in this chapter. It could be construed as friendship…but if you want…something more. I'm so happy that people liked my story enough to suggest pairings but I still haven't decided (believe me, your input will affect my decision in the long run). Right now I don't want to lay on the romance too thick because it will interfere with the part I'm trying to get to! Ugh…it's taking so long! Finally, they'll be leaving in the next chapter. Did you like the sick twisted torture? Sorry if it disturbed you, but it wasn't like I gave any graphic images, only people talking and Sakura's imagination.

Hmmmm how do I say this? I'm sorry about how emo this chapter is. Just a note: this is not going to be a fanfiction where Sakura cries every two paragraphs. I know she may seem crazy right now as a character but I'm trying to get my bearings with her. Lol Sasuke is a cutter…I apologize deeply I really do. I just couldn't resist! If you hate this chapter and want me to rewrite it and post it again I am…more than happy to.

REVIEW! REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

Love,

Alerting Alliteration


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

I just want to say to everyone that I am really and truly sorry. It's been 10 months since I've last updated and I am the biggest piece of poop in the entire universe, bigger than an elephant dung! Anyone who is still with me, who has read this story in the past and is still reading it, I just want to say that you are the most wonderful forgiving people on this planet, and thank you so much. For any new readers, I want to welcome you (though you've read the rest of my chapters so this is a little belated) and promise that the quality of my chapters will improve. I am ashamed of the countless errors in my past chapters. This one I edited again and again. So it better be halfway decent! It's a bit longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy it. I have been trying to update; I just couldn't seem to get into the flow. I finally figured out what I wanted to do last week and I REALLY got into this chapter. I had a blast writing it, so I hope it shows. I want to make a new start with this story (how fitting, since I'm posting it on New Year's Day!) I am hoping to update at least every other week from now on, I'm getting into the fun part! Please Read it, it would mean a lot to me.

**For those of you who have decided to read it:** I hope that you enjoy the bit of humor in this chapter, a bit of fun while we are progressing into this year. I've sort of got how I want Sakura to act, and I'm changing the plot a bit from what I originally decided. This chapter may be a little disjointed from the rest...but when it's been almost a year, there really isn't any other way I could do it. Enough of me delaying you with mindless babble: READ ON:D

* * *

The sun was peeking through the trees as it made it's way slowly into the sky. I could hear the birds chirping softly, and the crisp morning air wash over me, as comforting as a bathe of sunshine. Miles of forest lay before us, and days were ahead of us, each one would start out like this: with peace and tranquility, only to be interrupted by the loud ear piercing screams of our little avian friends… 

"Sakura…SAKURA!!!!" I felt a hard hit on my side, and quickly came back to reality. Disgruntled, I turned to see a very annoyed Sasuke glaring at me.

"Jeez, Sasuke," I said while I rubbed my torso, "Can't you cut me a little slack? It's six o'clock in the morning! And I spent all night packing for this little trip!"

"Maybe you should have packed earlier." Sasuke snapped back. I laughed at his extremely short temper. It's funny, when I'm exhausted; I get really hyper and silly. All of a sudden Sasuke looked like a nice angry vessel that would be wonderful to mess with.

"It's not like you got much more sleep than me, grumpy pants." I laughed, grabbed my teammate firmly and tickled him on his belly like a cute little kitty. "You had to pack tooo!" I cooed in a baby voice as he helplessly giggled in my death grip.

"SHOVE OFF!" His eyes flashed red. Uh oh, someone definitely wasn't a morning person.

With that he catapulted himself into a tree. He started up his fireball jutsu, and before I knew it a huge flaming ball was hurtling at my face. Oh joy, what a wonderful way to start my day. I nimbly dodged it, and jumped up into the tree.

"Sasuke." I put an arm around his shoulder and said in an overly serious tone, "lets not waste chakra pointlessly. I'm sorry I tickled you and called you a grumpy pants."

"No you aren't." He growled at me, but nonetheless, his Sharingan faded into rich, dark chocolate brown.

"Aww, now isn't that better? We can loooovee each other like a big happy family!" I ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Such a cute little boy!"

He shoved me off the tree, and landed beside me.

For a few moments, Sasuke and I stood side by side, surveying the area around us. We were waiting for our backup squad to appear, but so far, no one had shown up save for ourselves. "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep probably. Great, we'll have a backup team of 6 slackers, that'll sure help us when we are found out."

"Cut the doom and gloom, Mr. Pessimism." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist to check his watch. "It's 3 to six, we are early. We had to get special instructions from Tsunade remember? They aren't late."

"Who's not late?"

We whipped around to see who was speaking. It was Kiba.

"Hi Kiba." I said, smiling. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Hey Sakura. I see that you and the ice prince are here early." He laughed jauntily and scratched behind his head. "Thought you'd get a head start on the rest of us?"

I chuckled nervously. I could feel Sasuke stiffening beside me; Kiba was really getting to him. Not that it took much to bother Sasuke right now. He was in a hell of a bad mood. "Nah, the Hokage had some stuff to show us. Rest of your team on the way?"

Kiba slipped easily into the change of topic, and I thanked the gods that he wasn't the brightest in the bunch. (I mean, Kiba's my pal and all, but he doesn't catch on real quick, you know?) Kiba loved to pick a fight, and he hated Sasuke with a vengeance, not that that was uncommon around here. "Yeah, Shino and Hinata should be here soon. I'm pretty sure that Hinata was waiting for Neji at the Hyuuga district."

"Ahh, Neji's team is coming?" This definitely wasn't good news, Neji was great, and I'd be glad to have him, but TenTen and Lee didn't seem compatible with this sort of mission.

"Nope." Kiba leaned down to pet Akamaru.

I put my arm around Sasuke, giving him my silent support. I knew he hated to be left out of the conversation. Although he covered his emotions with dislike and annoyance, there was a certain amount of pain associated with the way people looked down upon him, distanced themselves from him.

"What do you mean, 'nope'?"

"Well, Lee and TenTen aren't coming."

"Oh, that's too bad." I lied between my teeth. Sasuke slipped out from under my arm and started heading back to the village.

"Sasuke, where are you going?!" I shouted after him. He looked back momentarily.

"Forgot something," was his simple reply.

I frowned and turned back to Kiba. "So who else is on this mission, then?"

"Shikamaru and Ino."

"Ino? Really…?" Ugh, Ino, she would only be a liability. She was my best girl friend but, more and more lately she annoyed me, somehow she seemed so much shallower than she had when we were younger. Given, I didn't spend as much time with her as I used to, but still she was just so immature. The more I thought about it though, I realized that it wasn't her that had changed…it was me.

Kiba took one look at my crestfallen expression and laughed, "hahaha, Sakura, don't look so disappointed. We aren't going to be around you two much."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Ahhh finally, Hinata and Neji are on their way!"

Sure enough, Kiba's nose didn't tell a lie, I could see the Hyuuga pair in the distance now. I shifted restlessly; I really wanted to get a move on it. Suddenly I got an idea that would vent my excess energy.

"Hey Kiba, I'll race ya!"

He laughed, "Wait, where!"

"To Hinata and Neji! Where else?!" I could feel the adrenaline starting to course through my veins. My eyes glinted dangerously.

Kiba grinned like a predator about to pounce on its prey "You're on!"

"On your mark…" We both got into running positions... "get set…." Kiba winked at me as I dragged out the two words. Suddenly, I shouted loud as I could: feeling was pure and exhilarating, "GO!"

I launched into a full throttle sprint. The distance to Neji and Hinata was short enough that there was no need to pace myself. Kiba seemed to figure the same, we were neck in neck, but unluckily for Kiba, I was a lighter, faster runner.

Nevertheless, Kiba wasn't going to give up without a fight, when he saw I was gaining a lead he shoved his full body weight into me.

"Oh, you want to fight dirty then, do you?" I breathed at him, the wind was rushing through my pink locks, I loved the feel of it against my skin. The distance was drawing to a close.

"What other way is there to fight?" Kiba countered.

"Touché." I said; the irony in my tone was unmistakable. Poor, poor Kiba. Why did everyone seem to forget that I have super strength?

I pushed against Kiba with an ounce of my full strength. His face turned white. "Oh shi-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was tumbling away from me into the bushes. I ran past a startled Hinata and slung my arm around her.

"S-Sakura!"

"Hey Hinata. Hey Neji." I grinned wolfishly at them.

"Hello Sakura." Neji replied indifferently.

"I better go help Kiba up." I jogged over to Kiba and held out my hand.

He spat in it. "Bitch!" He yelled, "I'm gonna be sore for a week! Really, Sakura, you should take it easy on a poor guy like me."

"Ahaha, that's rich Kiba. You asked for it." I wiped my spit covered hand on his shirt and pulled him up by his collar.

"Ask for it? I didn't ask for anything other than a little bit of humanity." Kiba mumbled under his breath as he struggled out of my grip. I pretended I didn't hear him, because, reall, I didn't mind. I felt great. What's a little bit of teasing between friends, anyways?

Kiba walked up to Hinata and greeted her. I watched as she smiled and he blushed lightly. An embarrassed expression spread over his face.

"Kiba-kun, you did well. There is no need to be embarrassed, Sakura is an exceptional shinobi."

"But…she's a girl…"

I bristled at that, and Hinata seemed to a little as well. I was surprised; Hinata didn't usually show signs of anger.

"I am also a girl." She reminded him, not unkindly. "That doesn't mean anything other then we have...um...certain…p-parts, that you don't have…and uh-"

Oh dear, Hinata was embarrassing herself. Neji interrupted her mercifully. "It's a wonder that Shino isn't here, isn't he usually up early?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he was out in the forest spying on us. You know, he does that way too often and then he shows up and scares the cra-"

"Hello, Kiba." A low voice said in the dog lover's ear and a hand grasped his neck as bugs crawled up the expanse of his body.

"O-OH MY GOD!" Kiba jumped and pulled out a kunai with a shaking hand.

We all burst out laughing. Neji smiled good-naturedly and even Shino seemed amused under his collar. We were still in a fit of hilarity when the final two members of our group made an appearance.

"Hate to break up the party…but we're here!" Ino and Shikamaru had finally shown up, and now were staring at us like we were loony. Well, Shikamaru always stares at everyone like they are loony...

"What the fuck, you guys are so weird." Shikamaru muttered, annoyed. "So troublesome…" the boy sighed.

"LET'S GO!" The blonde girl smiled brilliantly and started to walk down the road. I stopped her by grabbing her collar.

"Not so fast."

"But we're all here!"

"Um, no Ino, that's not true. There is still Sasuke-kun." Hinata interjected, sweetly. God, I love that girl, she is so cute.

"Yeah, we still have Sasuke." I glared at everyone, daring them to challenge me. They all looked down, except for Ino, who met my gaze squarely.

"Oh, so he's too good to show up on time? We should teach him a lesson and go on without him, serves him right for being late." She flipped her hair, and twisted to see if her perfect butt had any stray lint on it. I had the sudden urge to strangle her.

"Uhh, he was here EARLY, but then he had to go back for something. And you shouldn't be talking Ino, you are 5 minutes late."

"It figures that you would take his side; I mean, obviously, you would, since you're screwing him." She smirked at me.

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe it. All of this…all of these years that I'd spent being her friend and she could think that? She could actually think that I was…was…that Sasuke and I…The whole idea was outrageous and yet…it explained everyone's behavior perfectly! I fumed and turned around to yell at my six comrades. "Is that what you all think?! You think that I'm sleeping with him??"

Again, everyone looked down. Neji made some excuse about needing to go to the bathroom, Shino slinked off, and Hinata blushed bright red.

"Well…you did spend the night at his house, you know…" Kiba said sheepishly. "What are we supposed to think?"

"What business of yours is it that I am at his house!? Did any of you ever think that it was because he was in the hospital and I took him home! He was passed out!" I paced, I yelled, I wanted to kill someone. This was so unfair! I am a grown woman, and I still feel like I'm in the Academy. Somehow I thought that my peers would become more realistic and less malicious with their words when I became a Chuunin. Wrong as always, Sakura. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Everyone was looking embarrassed now, even Ino. She looked down at her shoes and murmured an apology under her breath.

"AHH!" I punched my fist into a tree with all my strength. There, a perfect way to vent my anger without killing anyone. It collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud, leaving a puff of dust in the air…and in it…Sasuke.

"Hey." He said. I stared into dark eyes that revealed nothing, and cursed my inability to read them. He must have been sitting there since he "forgot something" and left for the village.

"Hey…" I replied. I knew he had heard the whole thing. As we stood staring at each other, silence enveloped the group.

"Is that everyone? Because if we aren't going I'd like to go lay down and look at some clouds while all of you crazies duke it out." Shikamaru drawled with fake annoyance. We all were grateful for the break in the silence.

"Ok, everyone lets go." I said.

"Shino, Neji! Stop cowering in the bushes, we're leaving!" Ino yelled. She caught my eye and gave me an apologetic smile. For some reason, I didn't want to forgive her. I settled for giving her a slight nod.

And with that, we began our Journey to the Akatsuki. It was a fitting beginning for what was to come.

* * *

Ahh, the end has finally come (to this chapter, not to our lives or this story...fortunately) and reckoning day is afoot. I beg of you, my kind readers, TO PLEASE tell me what you think. Flames are more than welcome, I would exalt in a nice burning. Thank you so much for reading all the way! I'd give you a prize of some kind...but all I have is this author's note, and it seems more like a punishment than a reward (sorry about that, I just don't seem to have a humorous bone in my body at the moment). I better end it. I PROMISE on my grandfather's grave, that I will reply to any reviews I get for this story (unless I can't -cough- stupid anonymous reviewers -cough-). 

Again, you all seriously rock.

Love,

Alerting Alliteration

P.S. I love all of you anonymous reviewers:3 just PLEASE leave me an email address so I can reply!


End file.
